They'll Say We're In Love
by pallasphoenix
Summary: Before the betrayal, there was a love story between two Mord-Sith. This is that story.
1. Chapter 1

"They'll Say We're In Love"

SETTING: Five years before the events of _Legend of the Seeker._

RATING: M

SUMMARY: Before the betrayal, there was a love story between two Mord-Sith. This is that story.

* * *

The corridor was dimly lit with torches, which had been burning since early that morning; this was on account of the lack of windows in the temple. The walls were adorned with crimson, ceiling to floor length tapestries, the granite floors were a charcoal grey to compliment the walls. It smelled, faintly, of leather and fresh linen- an odd combination. The hall was as silent as a grave and it seemed not a soul was passing through on that particular day. That was true until the mid-afternoon, when the sun had just passed its highest point in the sky.

"You're taking me with you, Cara. You can't go out on your own," a fair-skinned Mord-Sith protested, the heels of her boots thunked against the charcoal granite. Her objection was tempered by a huff and a short laugh.

"I've made my decision, Dahlia. I can handle myself," Cara answered simply, attempting to widen her stride and walk faster than her sister Mord-Sith. She was not in the mood for gripes today- especially from Dahlia. Cara knew that she was fully capable of carrying out the mission. She didn't need to drag Dahlia into a fight. Cara knew that, among Sisters of the Agiel, it was like a slap in the face to deny a Mord-Sith a place by your side. However, a nagging feeling led her to believe that Dahlia should stay in the temple that day.

Growing angry, Dahlia caught up with Cara's breakneck speed and pulled her aside. As Dahlia pushed her against the wall, Cara's long, blonde braid hit the tapestry hung there. Dahlia's light blue eyes were on Cara's instantly- the blonde Mord-Sith knew that Dahlia was intent on coming with her just from the way she looked directly at Cara. Dahlia wasn't asking permission to join her, but rather she was simply letting Cara know of her participation in advance. The blonde Mord-Sith knew that she could argue with Dahlia no longer.

"I can't let you go alone. You know I can't," Dahlia told her after a long period of silence between them. Both of their faces were expressionless- the mark of excellent Mord-Sith. "We're stronger when we're together. We guard each other's weaknesses. You know this, Cara."

Cara let out a long sigh; Dahlia was correct, of course. They had grown up together, in the small, D'Haran village of Stowecroft. They were both beautiful, nearly perfect D'Haran girls- blue eyes and, in Cara's case, blonde hair. When they were both taken from their families to become Sisters of the Agiel, Cara and Dahlia protected each other from the evils of the craft, and so they became inseparable. A common phrase between the Mord-Sith of that temple was that to know Cara was to know Dahlia. They were a formidable force alone, that much was indisputable, but together they were virtually unbeatable. It was as if they knew the other's move just before she made it, knew when the other was in danger just as hands were about to come around her throat.

Cara, expressionless as always, turned her eyes to watch Dahlia for a spell. Her gloved hand rose to reach out and touch the soft expanse of Dahlia's face, just to remind her of how warm and gentle it felt. Mord-Sith, spending most of their lives giving themselves up to and controlling pain, were genuinely drawn to the acutely gentle, pleasing parts of life. Cara looked into soft, blue eyes and rolled her full lips together in silent thought.

"I suppose you can take Berdine's place. Her finishing those translations for Lord Rahl is more important than this," Cara drawled and leaned back on the wall before she pulled Dahlia forward. They were as close as women wearing leather could be, with Dahlia leaning on Cara, her hands on the blonde Mord-Sith's shoulders. "We don't leave until nightfall… that gives you time to repay me for my kindness, Mistress." A sly smile overtook Cara's lips. It was a different smirk than the one she normally sported. This smile was just for Dahlia. Cara's hand squeezed down hard on Dahlia's thigh.

"As you wish, Mistress," Dahlia replied, a selfish grin on her lips as she leaned in to roughly kiss her fellow Sister of the Agiel.

* * *

They looked divine in their sanguine leather- as beautiful as queens, but as deadly as executioners. As they struck down their enemies, the troop of Mord-Sith believed they had gained the upper hand. After all, no land in the Midlands was as strong as D'Hara. The screams of their agiels howled into the night air, too awful to bear listening to. They granted blow after blow to their enemies, mercilessly cutting down man after man. Killing was second nature to these women- after fucking, nothing came more naturally to them. With Cara and Dahlia leading the massacre, no one could get in their way, not even the famed Seeker of Truth. That is, if he hadn't been killed as an infant in Brennidon. They had another thousand years, give or take, to prove that claim.

Swift, agile, and unforgiving, the Mord-Sith murdered the Keltish officers one by one. The Lord Rahl, as of late, was having issue with the annexation of the province of Kelton into the D'Haran Empire. Force was the only way to get through to people- pain was the only thing every living creature has in common with one another. So, he had sent Cara and her Sisters of the Agiel to deliver a message: Join, or die.

"Behind you!" Dahlia shouted to Cara just as a sword swung over the Mord-Sith's head. The man wielding it was quickly dispatched with a blow to the head and sternum with Cara's agiel. The young Mord-Sith whirled around to catch another solider with her agiel, letting his neck turn a dark purple before snapping his neck and ending his torture. If she had more time, she would have gutted him like the pig he was, but there was more death to be dealt. These Keltish bastards would bend to the rule of D'Hara much like everyone else. Even at the young age of twenty summers, Cara knew the power and prestige of the D'Haran Empire, and she knew the reaches of its just and righteous cause.

As Cara helped Garen, a fellow sister, take another life she heard a short shout of surprise- a feminine one. Cara's head snapped up to watch, helplessly, as Dahlia was run through with a sword. It happened so quickly that Cara hardly recalled it happening at all. What she did remember was sprinting towards Dahlia and the Keltish officer, and tackling the man that was twice her size. She pinned him down and jammed her agiel into his chest and watched him struggle for breath, reveling in the look in his eyes as he wordlessly pleaded for a quick death. Cara was breathing hard over top him, twisting her agiel into him long after he had perished. He hadn't been hard to kill- mortal men were weak. People over the boundary, Mord-Sith had been taught, were weak.

Cara remembered what she had come for and dismounted the fallen cadaver, bending down onto her knees to hold Dahlia's hand. The fight was over, there were only a few men left to kill. Cara had time to hold Dahlia's hand.

"Dahlia…" Cara breathed, her voice thin but strong. She was holding onto the hope that it wasn't so bad, that Dahlia was stronger than a flesh wound. Cara's eyes caught the dark pool of blood on Dahlia's left shoulder. It wasn't her heart- thank the Creator it wasn't through her heart. Dahlia could be healed. There was hope that surely someone could heal the young Mord-Sith. She had so much left to give to the world, so much more to do.

"Cara… I can't feel the pain," Dahlia mumbled, her blue eyes fluttering open and closed. Underneath quick eyelids, her eyes were beginning to cross on account of her losing control. "Is… is it bad?"

Cara vehemently shook her head, her long braid cascading down her shoulder in consequence. "No- you're going to be all right," she assured Dahlia. She squeezed the fellow Mord-Sith's hand before lifting her head to call out for help. Soon, the others were over Dahlia and Cara. Dahlia was beginning to look worse.

"Someone has to be able to heal her… someone must know magic…" Cara thought aloud, frantically searching for a way to save Dahlia. This woman was the world to Cara. Dahlia couldn't die, not like this. Even if the wound wasn't through her heart, they were a long way from the temple. It would take hours to get back.

"Cara," Garen said, pulling the blonde Mord-Sith away from her lover. "There's nothing we can do right now- you know this. We have to take her back with us and hope she… and hope she survives the ride."

Mord-Sith never stumbled, and when they did it was for a serious matter. A Sister of the Agiel in danger was reason enough for Garen to stumble over her words. Cara snapped out of her panicked haze- she knew Garen was right. She nodded and bent back down to push a strand of hair from Dahlia's face. Cara rolled her lips together and watched Dahlia struggling to breath. The strong Mord-Sith was lying on the ground as fresh blood pooled over her wound.

"You're going to make it, Dahlia. You are not going to die on me, not like this." Cara leaned in closer, her lips touching Dahlia's ear. "We're going to die old and toothless in bed, together, remember? I'm not leaving you alone."

That made Dahlia laugh. A bandage was handed to Cara with which she wrapped Dahlia's shoulder. She knew that Dahlia was strong enough to withstand the pain- they had gone through much worse together. Dahlia would make the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The sun woke Dahlia early in the morning on her seventh day of resting. That was the day Dahlia declared that she would finally free her self from the shackles of bed rest. It had been driving Dahlia mad to be stuck in her bedchambers, especially because she was forbidden to do much of anything besides sleep and eat. Despite her moody grumblings, the young Mord-Sith knew that all the rest and nutrition was necessary for her body in order to heal. Dahlia was no fool; she just hated being useless, and she hated being so far away from Cara, too. When they were apart, it was like a part of Dahlia was missing. It was an odd feeling, and she wasn't used to it. But it made her feel weak, she knew that much.

There was a knock at the door, followed by the revealing of Cara. Dahlia immediately smiled- Cara had returned, safely, from the mission. Dahlia felt her chest swell up from the built up longing for Cara in her absence. It was a good feeling, and it didn't make the young Mord-Sith feel weak, not at all. Dahlia's blue eyes shone brightly in the morning sun.

"I was beginning to worry that you had gotten lost on your way home," Dahlia smiled; it was a friendly attempt to undercut Cara. She watched Cara close the door and cross the room to slip under the covers and into bed with her. Mord-Sith rarely held each other, but the past week had been trying for Cara. With Dahlia sick, Cara was stricken with worry. She carried on, but with a heavy weight on her heart. Cara's arms were around Dahlia, pulling her into a calloused embrace. Mord-Sith only knew rough pleasure and intense pain. There was no grey area. Their lives were forever this struggle of constant polarity.

"I'm sure you were absolutely beside yourself," Cara smirked, her breath hot against Dahlia's neck. It was odd, for Cara, to see Dahlia without her leathers. In a situation that didn't involve sex, that is. "I'm fine, as always. Back in one piece."

"Good," Dahlia responded quietly, nuzzling her head into Cara's shoulder. It was a small comfort that they rarely allowed each other. Relationships between Mord-Sith weren't unheard of, but they were never thought to go any further than pleasing one another in the ways of the flesh. Cara and Dahlia, in that respect, were very different from their Sisters. Their bond ran deeper than just night pleasures. To keep up appearances, however, these intimate moments were rare occurrences. They couldn't shed light on their weakness- compassion. To show compassion was to run the risk of being broken again. As much as a Mord-Sith came to call pain her friend, no one wanted to be re-broken. It was experience that you only survived once.

"How is your shoulder?" Cara removed part of the bandage to check, not waiting for an answer. A sorcerer in the temple had healed Dahlia when they had returned, but she had still needed rest for it to completely heal. It had been a close call, but lucky for them Dahlia was Mord-Sith. She could handle anything.

"It's practically healed," Cara murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to the now exposed skin on Dahlia's chest. It was as warm and inviting as she remembered it. "Maybe you can come along, next time. If you don't pull this act again, of course," Cara smirked, hanging on the last word as she always did. There was a look in her eyes that told Dahlia she was craving something. Dahlia knew exactly what.

"Why not? Holding onto you on a horse for several leagues was an unforgettable experience," Dahlia smirked, taking Cara's gloved hand in her bare one. Cara shook her head, pushing unbraided hair from Dahlia's face. Dahlia's eyes looked bright again, they looked like the eyes Cara had grown to love. And then, silently, Cara leaned down to press a kiss to Dahlia's forehead.

"Cara…"

"It's just a kiss. We're alone, no one is here to watch us," Cara challenged, watching Dahlia intently, her aquamarine eyes almost hawk like. Cara's intensity was what drew Dahlia to her. It was infectiously potent, the most vivid part of Cara. She was the most passionate woman that Dahlia had ever known.

"I know, I just… I know," Dahlia mumbled. She nodded and looked up at Cara for a moment, simply taking her in, before reaching up to kiss the blonde Mord-Sith. "I'm feeling like myself again, you know."

Cara smirked, her hand squeezing Dahlia's breast with full intent on doing it again. She reached down to kiss Dahlia, hard, like she hadn't been able to do in the past seven days. The familiar taste of Dahlia's lips flooded Cara's mouth, leaving her smirking as she pulled away slightly. Dahlia's hand reached down to pull at Cara's hair before she moaned, softly, to Cara's hard touches.

It was far into the early evening when Cara and Dahlia emerged from the room. Both had loud, wide grins on their faces that were too extravagant to hide. Dahlia was happily in her leathers once more, but Cara wished that she were still out of them.

"Mistress Dahlia, Mistress Cara… you've finally emerged from your little cave," Triana smirked, having just begun walking down the hallway towards Dahlia and Cara. Someone who wasn't her Sister would see it as a humored smirk, but Cara and Dahlia knew better. Dahlia did her best to keep a straight face; Mord-Sith weren't supposed to be in the business of frequently pleasuring each other. If they did, it was for entertainment or out of need. She violently fought the desire to slap Triana across her smug face.

"So we have," Cara said bluntly. She wasn't one for playing games, or for small talk. "Congratulations on your excellent observation." And with that, she pulled Dahlia along with her. Cara was attempting to get away from Triana as quick as humanly possible. It was dangerous, what they were doing, and it was even worse now that Triana had caught on. "I have no doubt that she'll hold that over our heads in the future."

Dahlia rolled her eyes. "I'm sure we can handle Triana. Do you really think she's deft enough to do anything about us?"

Cara couldn't help but smirk at the claim. It was true, of course. Triana loved tattling to the other Sisters about everything Cara did wrong, but the truth was that Cara was ten times the Mord-Sith that Triana was. Cara was far more respected among the Sisters of the Agiel than Triana was. For all these reasons, and hundreds more, Triana's attempts to unseat Cara were always futile.

"Let's get something to eat… I'm worn out," Cara smiled, squeezing Dahlia's hand quickly before releasing it and walking side by side with the woman she secretly loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It had been weeks since Dahlia had healed and everything seemed sound in the world. They, along with their sisters, had just returned from a long campaign to Kelton- the bastards had seceded at last, thanks to the Mord-Sith and the Dragon Core. Cara was busying washing herself, alone, in the bathhouse. It was nice to be away from the rest of her Sisters for a change, because the nature of their existence and work led them to congregate and cluster often. It was rare that Cara ever got alone time, especially with Dahlia around. But today, luck was on her side.

The water was warm enough to be relaxing and comfortable, but cool enough to be soothing. Perfect, as always- Mord-Sith were invaluable to D'Hara and to the Lord Rahl. They were essentially his personal bodyguards, assassins, and lovers. Cara had always despised that last statement, especially after truly falling in love with Dahlia. She knew she had a duty, but all the same she didn't want to give herself to Lord Rahl like that.

Cara slipped deeper into the water, resting with her chin above the surface. It was peaceful, and peace was something Mord-Sith spent lifetimes trying to grasp. The blonde Mord-Sith closed her eyes and thought of happier things, like gutting the King of Kelton, or parading around with the head of the Mother Confessor; these little things that made a girl giddy.

"Mistress Cara, Lord Rahl would like you in his chambers," a voice called out. Triana. Cara rolled her eyes and stood up in the bath, her long, unbraided hair sticking to her back but leaving her breasts in full view. As she turned to face Triana, Cara attempted to look as cold as she possibly could- the truth was, they were all terrified of the Lord Rahl. Some had been personally broken by him, others were punished by him simply because he wanted to punish someone. No one wanted to be in the presence of the Lord Rahl, and yet every Mord-Sith would die for him. It was an odd relationship.

"Thank you, as soon as I finish-"

"He wants you _now_ , Cara," Triana countered, pursing her lips. Cara raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She lifted herself out of the bath and began to dry off.

"Should I be concerned, Sister?" Cara asked, raising her head to meet Triana's eyes. The Mord-Sith looked away.

"Just be quick. He doesn't like to wait- you know that."

Cara nodded and made quick work of getting back into her leathers, her hair braided again with alacrity. After holstering her agiel at her hip, she ducked out of the bathhouse and made her way to the tower opposite her own- she was a part of Rahl's elite Mord-Sith, so her temple was built into the People's Palace. The tower across the palace was where the Lord Rahl's chambers were.

Cara was nervous- she had no idea why Lord Rahl wanted her, especially this late in the evening. The sun had just fallen beneath the horizon and the stars were becoming brave enough to poke holes through the heavens and shine through the thick veil of night. Cara had little reason to admire the evening; it was absurd for her to waste time on such endeavors. Stars were stars, the sun was the sun, and observing the heavens and the changing of the seasons was for poets. Mord-Sith had no use for beauty like that.

Cara stopped at the door she knew was Lord Rahl's and let out a long, heavy breath. A guard laughed beside her, and Cara fought the urge to grab between his legs and yank. She wondered what he was laughing about, but she supposed she would find out soon enough. The Mord-Sith didn't bother knocking but instead she simply opened the door and walked in to find Lord Rahl there, dressed in his red robes as always. Just the sight of him made Cara leery, and nothing else ever made the Mord-Sith waver.

"Cara," he smiled, turning towards the blonde Mord-Sith. "Thank you for coming. I hope Triana wasn't too much of a nuisance."

"Not any more than she usually is." Silence befell the pair, and Cara grew impatient within a minute. "Was there something you wanted, Lord Rahl?"

"Patience was never one of your virtues, Cara," Lord Rahl grinned, looking over at Cara from the other side of the room. "You're aware of the duty of a Mord-Sith, yes?"

Cara eyed the Lord Rahl closely as he came closer to her. "To serve the Lord Rahl."

"In every way."

Cara stared at him with hard, green eyes. That was the only thing she could do- if she said no to Lord Rahl, she could very well be killed. Or worse… she could be re-broken. Lord Rahl was so close to Cara, now, and she could feel his breath on her neck.

"In every way, Lord Rahl," she repeated, pursing her lips tightly.

Lord Rahl reached up to hold Cara's cheek, his hand leaving its station momentarily to hook a piece of hair behind her ear. Cara refused to look him in the eye, choosing to set her gaze down at the embellishments on the breast of his robes. "Very good, Cara. I think we both know what I want," Lord Rahl murmured, leaning in to kiss Cara and roughly grab her ass from behind at the same time.

Cara knew that this was supposed to be an honor as Lord Rahl practically tore off her leathers. She knew that this was her duty as he left dark bruises on her chest. Cara understood that this was her purpose as he buried himself deep inside her and they moaned together long into the night because she knew she was supposed to enjoy it.

But all the while, Cara only thought of Dahlia. And as the sun crept over the horizon Cara imagined that the light from the window was shimmering down on Dahlia's lovely form. She could almost feel the woman lying beside her, practically smell her skin.

But Cara knew better not to believe in such mirages. And in the morning, when the sun had finally risen high into the sky, Cara made her escape. Lord Rahl had ruined her leathers, but that didn't matter at this point. She was sore from head to foot and it ached to put her red leathers back on but the Mord-Sith fought through the pain like she had been trained to do. Cara had her hair re-braided and was about to leave when his low, echoing voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I hope you know that you belong to me, Cara, and no one else." Cara felt her heart drop into her stomach. He knew. Her mind immediately raced to the worst possible scenarios- being broken again, Dahlia being broken again- but Cara knew she had to stay calm. She felt her hand begin to shake.

"Of course, Lord Rahl."

"If I hear of you growing soft, Cara, I'll make sure that you become calloused again," Lord Rahl purred from the bed, but Cara wouldn't turn around. She didn't want him to see into her eyes, her only give-away.

"Of course, Lord Rahl," she murmured before slipping out and walking as fast as she could to Dahlia's quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

_I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed this story- I didn't think anyone cared or liked it, and I was pleased to hear such positive responses. I've been at college, so writing has been at a standstill, but there is an endgame to this story, and there will be more. Thank you for your patience._

* * *

Chapter 4:

There was no knock on the door because Cara rarely knocked. It was early in the morning when the blonde Mord-Sith silently slipped into Dahlia's bed, the other woman not even registering that Cara was there. Instead of waking, Dahlia rolled over and sighed, and the actions lured Cara into wrapping her arms around the woman and pulling her close. Uncharacteristically, Cara wanted nothing more than to be held by Dahlia. She wanted to smell the soothing lavender in her hair, to feel how soft her leather-free skin really was. Quietly, Cara brushed her fingers over the scars on Dahlia's back. Some were ruthlessly raised, others barely visible, but battle scars were not an uncommon decoration for a Mord-Sith. Just as the D'Haran soldiers took ears as their trophies, Mord-Sith considered scars to be triumphs.

Not wanting to wake her, Cara stayed there until the sun made Dahlia stir. The Mord-Sith mumbled something and turned over again in Cara's arms with her eyes still full of sleep. It was only until Dahlia realized the alarming nature of Cara holding her in such a way that she truly woke, now uncomfortable with Cara's presence.

"Cara? What's wrong?" Dahlia asked slowly. Her deep azure eyes flickered up to look over Cara again and again, and her voice was still hoarse from sleep. "Why are you in your leathers?"

"Nothing," Cara lied, shaking her head, and it was then that she realized then that coming to Dahlia in the way that she did, she had made a mistake. "I'll just leave-"

"Cara… don't lie to me."

Cara had her legs swung off the bed, her back now facing Dahlia. Her leathers seemed to be plastered to her skin in an unnecessary way. They clung to her in a claustrophobic manner, almost like she was trapped inside them, and the buckles had teeth that kept tightening around her waist. Her leathers had never felt that way before, save for the first time she had donned them.

The blonde Mord-Sith felt Dahlia's touch grace her shoulder and, in a fit of thinking too deeply about the night behind her, she flinched. That was when Dahlia knew something was terribly wrong.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," Dahlia pleaded, her hand taken away from the woman's back. Whatever Cara was going through, she didn't want her to be alone. The strength of her compassion for Cara terrified Dahlia- Mord-Sith were not used to feeling that great of a connection to anything but the pain of their existences, and their Lord Rahl. To care for Cara, in that way, was to abandon everything she had been taught for most of her life. But she did it anyhow, because everyone needed someone, and whatever was happening in Cara's head, whatever demons she was facing, she needed Dahlia.

However, Cara didn't want to give in because she didn't know what Dahlia would say. What would Cara say if the tables were turned? The Mord-Sith knew that she would say nothing, as was in her nature. Cara was a warrior, not a milkmaid.

But Cara was breaking inside, and she wasn't sure she could find all the pieces and put them back together in an unnoticeable manner. She let a long silence brew between she and Dahlia, unable to find the strength to possibly break the other woman's heart.

"Lord Rahl called me to his chambers last night," Cara told her quietly, the gentle tenor of her voice cutting through the thickness in the air. She spoke in the cold way that she did when there was a heavy task at hand. Dahlia felt a shiver sprint down her spine and grabbed Cara's arm tightly, knowing what would come next. "I don't think I can handle being with child, Dahlia." Cara turned around and look to Dahlia with wet, aquamarine eyes. Her lower lip began to wobble and Dahlia couldn't stop herself from pulling Cara in and wrapping her arms around the blonde Mord-Sith.

"It's okay, Cara. Breathe, Cara," Dahlia hushed as she rubbed Cara's back in a gentle rhythm. She let Cara nestle into her chest, allowing the woman to become less than she was for just a few moments. "Don't worry about that, please. You are not with child."

"Don't be stupid. You know there's a chance," Cara sobbed, holding onto Dahlia more tightly. Her mind was reeling at the thought of being with child, with Darken Rahl's child. She knew what happened to Mord-Sith in the same situation; their child was taken from them at birth. It was harsh, but it made sense, because what kind of mother would a Mord-Sith be?

"We will think of something, don't give way to this. You are Mord-Sith," Dahlia told her, changing her attack by pulling Cara up so they were eye to eye, staring into wet, green pools with her steely blue gaze. "You are Mord-Sith, Cara. Mord-Sith do not bow to these troubles." Cara nodded, breathing out as she felt everything bleeding out of her. She didn't know how she was to go on, how she was going to keep being Cara. Everything seemed grey and slippery, like the scales of a fish in muddy waters. There were unseen horrors in all of this, and Cara was never a good fisherman.

"I need something to hold onto. Everything is… unfamiliar," Cara said after another long stretch of silence. Dahlia knew what she meant, not because they were incredibly close, but because Dahlia was Mord-Sith just as Cara was. They had the same comforts, the same familiarities. And, in this moment, Dahlia knew exactly what Cara needed.

Silently, as if she hadn't even done it at all, Dahlia rose from the bed and crossed to the other side of the small room. The streaks of sunlight that were beaming down from the window touched the Mord-Sith as she walked, bathing her momentarily in a seemingly warm and innocent light. Dahlia began to slowly dress into her own leathers; the sensation of the brute tightness that came with donning the outfit gave her clarity in the situation. Cara carefully closed her eyes upon hearing the familiar creaking of leathers.

Dahlia crossed the room a second time, this time with the premonition of a low, screeching hum. She gently laid the Agiel on the bed beside Cara, knowing that the other Mord-Sith did not bring her own. Dahlia looked down at Cara with her torn, dirty leathers and uncombed hair. She did not make a sound, keeping her countenance austere as she leaned down to kiss Cara on the forehead, her leathers creaking again as she did so.

Dahlia made a move towards the door, laying her hand on the lock.

"I love you, you know," Cara spoke softly, her words slipping under Dahlia's skin.

"I know," Dahlia answered, her voice no longer soothing to Cara. "Have strength, Cara." And with that, the door was closed, and Dahlia was there no longer, leaving Cara to breathe out shakily and reach for the Agiel. It howled in her hand. Cara removed her gloves and rolled up her sleeve, pressing the thin, red rod to her forearm.

Dahlia stayed outside the door as she heard the Agiel screaming out to her, screeching into Cara. She knew she had done the right thing. For Mord-Sith, nothing was better remedy for memory than pain.


End file.
